


Panic Attacks

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Shawn has a panic attack in his hotel room after overworking himself on tour. He calls Clary and talking to her makes Shawn feel better





	Panic Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if this is not my best work, I don't usually write things like this but I thought I would give it a try x

Shawn’s POV

I sit on the floor of my hotel room. My emotions have been running wild lately. I’ve had several panic attacks the last few days on tour. I could feel one coming on, I had to ground myself, otherwise I would lose control. I take a few big breaths, trying to calm my racing heart. My chest tightened, I found it hard to breath. I push through the pain, still trying to ground myself. Nothing I did was helping, I lie down on the floor and wait out my panic attack to fade.  
For what seemed like forever, my panic attack subsided. I slowly sit up and reach for my phone. I dial her number, Clary’s number, she will help me be alright again. My girlfriend will make me feel better. I feel the tears in my eyes as I wait for her to answer.  
“Baby, is everything okay?”  
I could hear the concern in her voice.  
“No…just had another attack.”  
“Oh, my darling! Did you ground yourself?”  
“I tried, but it didn’t work.”  
I couldn’t stop the tears, they rolled down my cheeks. I take a ragged breath.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here baby. Talk to me.”  
“Too…much…work…”  
I manage to say between sobs.  
“You work yourself too hard, love. You need to take it easy; you know that working too hard brings on your attacks.”  
I steady myself.  
“Yeah, I know. I thought I could handle it.”  
“You always do. But love, you are human, you need to take it easy. Please don’t overwork yourself.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“Look at the bright side, you will be home in a couple of days.”  
“I’m looking forward to it.”  
“Me too. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms again.”  
“Same here.”  
“Are you okay now, baby?”  
“Yeah, thank you, my love.”  
“Now, try and get some sleep. I’m sure it’s late where you are.”  
“Oh yeah, it is. It’s 2am here.”  
“Go to bed my love, we will talk tomorrow. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
I hang up the phone. I get up off the floor and get into bed. Clary had made me feel better, and that made me fall asleep fairly quickly.

The end


End file.
